1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an acceleration sensor and an angular velocity sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an inertial sensor has been used in various applications, for example, military such as an artificial satellite, a missile, an unmanned aircraft, or the like, vehicles such as an air bag, electronic stability control (ESC), a black box for a vehicle, or the like, hand shaking prevention of a camcorder, motion sensing of a mobile phone or a game machine, navigation, or the like.
In addition, an angular velocity sensor among the inertial sensors generally adopts a configuration in which a mass body is adhered to an elastic substrate such as a membrane, or the like, in order to measure angular velocity. Through the configuration, the angular velocity sensor may calculate the angular velocity by measuring Coriolis force applied to the mass body.
In detail, a scheme of measuring the angular velocity using the angular velocity sensor is as follows. First, the angular velocity may be measured by Coriolis force “F=2mΩv”, where “F” represents the Coriolis force applied to the mass body, “m” represents the mass of the mass body, “Ω” represents the angular velocity to be measured, and “v” represents the motion velocity of the mass body. Among others, since the motion velocity v of the mass body and the mass m of the mass body are values known in advance, the angular velocity Ω may be obtained by detecting the Coriolis force (F) applied to the mass body.
Meanwhile, the angular velocity sensor according to the prior art includes a piezoelectric material disposed on a membrane (a diaphragm) in order to drive a mass body or sense displacement of the mass body, as disclosed in Patent Document of the following Prior Art Document. In order to measure the angular velocity using the angular velocity sensor, it is preferable to allow a resonant frequency of a driving mode and a resonant frequency of a sensing mode to almost coincide with each other. However, very large interference occurs between the driving mode and the sensing mode due to a fine manufacturing error caused by a shape, stress, a physical property, or the like. Therefore, since a noise signal significantly larger than an angular velocity signal is output, circuit amplification of the angular velocity signal is limited, such that sensitivity of the angular velocity sensor is deteriorated.